Le fruit défendu
by Calamithy
Summary: [mini schoolfic, oneshot, yaoi] Défense de toucher...


**Disclaimers** **: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : Yaoi, Schoolfic, UA, oneshot.**

**Rating : T**

**Couple : y en a pas pour le moment.**

**Résumé : les devoirs, ça saoule. Non ce n'est pas un nawak.**

**Pour qui ? Pour Ma Lunanamoi (parce que j'ai pensé à toi, câlins ma choupi), Isaaaa (mici pour ta tite carte ! gros câlins) et Sea (pour tit dessin qui m'a beaucoup touchée ¤ sourire ému ¤)**

**Micis** **! A tous ceux qui m'ont fait un coucou dernièrement, pas tellement eu le temps de répondre, rentrée trop tard, mais je le ferais quand je peux !**

* * *

**Le fruit défendu.**

¤

**Annexe de l'université de Sanks City 4, département des Langues Vivantes, salle 402, 17h30**.

¤

- Tu m'écoutes, Duo ? Duo ?

- …

¤

Je l'entends mais je l'écoute pas, si je l'écoute ça me déconcentre.

Ça me déconcentre dans ma technique infaillible de faire semblant de rien.

Semblant de réviser mes cours de civilisation américaine en vo, parce que j'ai beau avoir des origines, l'histoire c'est pas trop mon truc.

Et comme c'est une bête en tout, ben il m'aide.

Chouette.

A côté de ça expliquer et faire réviser sans parler ? Si je l'écoute pas je fais comment vous vous dîtes ?

Ben lui jusqu'à présent il se disait pas et ça fait deux ans que ça dure.

Quelle heure il est déjà ? Ah, 17h30, plus qu'une demi heure et il pourra se barrer. Ça fait 01h30 qu'on est là, salle 402, libre tous les mardi de 16h à 19h, 4ème étage.

Salle aux murs blancs poussiéreux et à la peinture qui s'effrite un peu, au tableau vert (comme nous en cours) parce que le tableau et les feutres Velleda sont en option et aux interrupteurs qui aiment le faux contact.

Juste en face du tableau, un paper-board - avec trois feuilles à peu près blanches - et deux feutres – un rouge et un bleu - qui fonctionnent quand ils veulent, amenés par les profs parce qu'ils en avaient marre de lutter avec l'administration pour en avoir.

Un radiateur sous la fenêtre qui fuit et qui chauffe trop mais on va pas s'en plaindre avec le temps qu'il fait.

Et des rebords de fenêtre extérieurs tout gris où les pigeons aiment faire caca.

D'ici on peut voir le soleil se coucher mais on est pas là pour ça.

¤

- Duo…

- Je t'écoute, je t'écoute.

¤

On est dans une annexe de notre fac, qui a des faux airs d'école primaire, sauf qu'on a une cafét' pas top trop chère pour ce que c'est à la place d'une cantine dégueu et pas trop chère pour ce que c'est.

Normal on payait pas la cantine, c'était la bourse ou les parents qui le faisaient.

Il perd patience le pauvre, je le comprends, c'est qu'aujourd'hui je me fais griller à faire semblant de bosser, je devrais faire profil bas.

Pas envie.

¤

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas.

¤

Il a dit « kuso » après. Il est franco-japonais. En gros ça veut dire merde. Ben quoi ? Si y a bien un truc qu'on capte d'une langue étrangère, ce sont les gros mots.

Il fait crisser sa chaise aux pieds de fers sur le sol, me faisant grincer les plombages et les deux couronnes en solidarité.

Le sucre, mon ennemi, mon amour.

¤

- Mais si, mais si…

¤

On est assis à l'un de nos pupitres « à l'ancienne » parce qu'ils n'avaient pas les moyens de tout mettre à neuf même avec leurs subventions, ok y a de l'abus et/ou du détournement de fonds.

Un pupitre en bois, un peu cassé, un peu délavé, un peu tagué.

Oui, dans notre rébellion très rebelle on écrit « marre des cours » « à mort le prof » ou notre prénom ou celui du crush du moment comme les jeunes adultes responsables que nous sommes. Vingt ans de connerie si c'est pas malheureux.

J'ai le coude sur la table et la main gauche qui soutient mon visage et mon ennui profond et la droite qui feuillette les pages d'un bon gros bouquin. De temps en temps je prends des notes histoire de. Enfin je griffonne un coup, quoi.

Là je me dessine en SD en train de hurler parce que je me suis fait griller.

Poings serrés et tout, avec une seule dent dans la bouche.

Je suis bon en dessin et en conneries aussi.

¤

- …

¤

Il est assis en face de moi, le bras croisés sur sa poitrine. J'ai les yeux sur ses bras et sur son torse.

A aucun moment je le regarde dans les yeux – ben oui ses yeux me font pas réviser - et puis faut que j'arrête de l'écouter, ça me déconcentre vraiment, quand il me parle près.

C'est pour ça qu'il me grille.

Il se penche vers moi, comme pour regarder ce que je fais.

Je tourne discrètement la page SD et je me remets sur une page où il y a de vraies notes, celles du cours.

Je baille un coup.

Me remet vite fait sur la page SD.

Je griffonne un H.

Oui, je le prends pour un con et même s'il voit pas ce que je lis, il sait que je le prends pour un con.

Je le sens à sa respiration qui s'entrecoupe, signe qu'il est vert, qu'il a peut-être d'autres chats à fouetter, comme les cours d'informatique qu'il donne de 19h à 20h, ses propres cours à réviser ou la partie de basket qu'il a refusée pour me faire réviser.

Mais bon, il s'en remettra, d'habitude c'est le mercredi le basket « entre potes ».

Le mardi c'est mon jour, ils se démerdent.

¤

- Bon, où j'en étais moi… ah oui…

¤

Il se lève et se poste à la fenêtre sur ma gauche.

Il va pour poser les mains sur le radiateur… mais il est trop crassepouille alors il les met dans les poches.

Je me remets sur ma page précédente de cahier-classeur et je fais encore semblant de prendre des notes.

Je sais qu'il a envie d'une clope et que ça le gave que je prenne pas l'un de mes cours au plus gros coeff au sérieux.

C'est que les études, c'est important, il dit tout le temps.

Et entre deux cours à lui – il est en éco/droit, option civilisation américaine et japonaise -, il me lourde avec mes résultats.

Alors je le lourde avec sa clope.

Moins il fume, plus je fume mes notes.

Plus il fume, plus je me repose.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'il croit.

Il marche au défi.

Depuis il en grille une par jour, une dizaine en soirée. Héhé.

Et moi je fume le narguilé de très temps en temps.

Ben quoi ? C'est des produits naturels ! Y a même des pommes parfois.

¤

- Tu vas t'éclater aux partiels.

¤

Je tourne la tête de mon H (enfin de mes cours) pour le regarder juste un petit peu, il a les yeux sur la vitre. Je tourne les pages du gros bouquin cette fois, sans les regarder, pour combler le silence.

Le bruit des pages ça fait intelligent et tout.

Il porte une petite paire de lunettes fines et noires, qui vont avec sa bouche fine mais pleine, son nez droit et fin, son regard bleu et fin et ses courts cheveux bruns tout fins et sa mèche toute fine devant les yeux.

Il a même un esprit fin dans un corps finement musclé, finement mis en valeur par son jean noir et son tee-shirt aussi bleu que ses yeux.

Ses yeux derrière le verre, qui voient mes longs cheveux châtains dans une tresse africaine, mes yeux indigos qui attendriraient un frigo, mon t-shirt col v blanc et mon pantalon en velours beige. Je pense pas qu'il ait remarqué mes pompes aujourd'hui, sinon il aurait vu que c'était les siennes. Ses Reebok toutes jaunes que je lui ai empruntées il y a quelques… années. Ouais, deux ans.

Mais je les mets pas souvent, juste quand on se voit.

¤

- Je suis en contrôle continu tu te rappelles ? Même si je me rétame là je peux encore me rattraper et les profs m'aiment bien.

¤

Il voit tout et de loin : il sait qu'il va encore avoir un 20 en version, qu'il va chiner parce qu'il aura eu – que – 18 en éco et 17 en droit…

Il sait que moi, son meilleur pote depuis le cp et les crottes de nez, je vais encore avoir un superbe 2 en anglais, parce que je le parle c'est sûr mais, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, je connais que dalle à l'histoire de mon pays d'origine.

Enfin que dalle… juste les trucs que les chaînes histoire et odyssée diffusent sur les States quoi.

Et puis les livres que je me tape de temps en temps, quand je suis d'humeur.

¤

- Si tu continues…

¤

Il a su que Réléna, son ex – six mois quand même, chouette fille, son frère un chtouille moins - l'attendait chaque fois qu'ils avaient cours dans la même annexe à la première table de la cafet', à la toute première place, sur la droite. Moi je mangeais pas souvent avec eux, parce qu'on avait pas forcément les mêmes horaires et que j'avais pas forcément envie.

Il a même su, à la minute où elle l'avait regardé, qu'elle le laisserait tomber pour un jeune et plutôt canon prof de chinois.

Il voit son fan club depuis le collège – qui s'est élargi au lycée et même à la fac si c'est pas pathétique - trouver les excuses les plus nazes pour attirer son attention.

Il les voit tous venir, oui.

Sauf moi.

¤

- … tu vas te viander pour de bon.

¤

On peut porter des lunettes et n'y voir rien.

Il voit pas que je fais raisonnablement semblant de me rétamer pour passer du temps avec lui.

Il voit pas que je l'aime.

Pas très fin tout ça.

¤

- T'inquiètes, je gère. Mais si ça te gène de me faire réviser…

¤

Je suis un enfoiré de première et je le sais, la culpabilité c'est super à utiliser. Dégueu mais super. Je sais très bien ce qu'il va me dire. Il va me dire « c'est pas ça »

Il regarde par la fenêtre et j'arrête de tourner les pages.

J'aime bien son profil. On voit la branche de ses lunettes et juste au dessus de son oreille droite, une petite cicatrice.

Ma faute.

Il en a une autre aussi sur le nez, mais de là je la vois pas.

¤

- C'est pas ça.

¤

Z'avez vu ?

Mais son « c'est pas ça » il est pas ennuyé. Il est plutôt définitif et calme.

Dommage que je vois pas ses yeux, parce que je vois pas ce qu'il pense.

Yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux ? Des conneries tout ça.

Ou ptet pas. J'ai deux yeux bleus, avec des reflets certes, mais bleus quand même.

Et ils sont deux.

Et ils sont amoureux tout seuls.

Si je louche, ils danseront un slow.

¤

- Si « c'est pas ça », alors c'est quoi ?

¤

Ouais j'abuse, et alors ? C'est deux heures de son temps par semaine et par matière de révision pour moi qui le vois presque plus.

Tout ça parce qu'on est dans la même université mais qu'on va pas forcément aux mêmes annexes, au même endroit.

Parce qu'on fait pas les mêmes matières et si on en a une en commun, on a pas forcément le même emploi du temps.

Et puis ça l'aide de me faire réviser la civi. Parce que les cours sont en anglais et même si c'est une bête, moi j'ai le meilleur accent, donc ça lui sert quand je parle anglais.

Et puis j'ai l'impression qu'il m'écoute plus quand je parle anglais, à Solo, mon frangin, ou à mes grands-parents.

Ou quand je pousse un juron ou que je rigole pour des conneries. Je suis franco-américain, je peux passer d'une langue à l'autre naturellement.

J'ai ptet l'impression qu'il m'écoute plus parce que je l'écoute plus moi quand il parle jap à son père.

Bon, je capte presque rien parce que c'est pas comme dans les mangas.

Ou il m'écoute plus parce que ça lui sert à ses cours, aussi, qui sait ? Lui, mais je lui demanderai pas.

¤

- Pourquoi tu ne bosses que quand je suis avec toi ?

¤

Ouf, j'ai cru que tu me demanderais pourquoi j'ai pris en option principale la seule matière qu'on avait en commun.

L'espace d'un moment j'ai cru que tu voyais un peu plus loin que le bout de ton petit nez droit.

Il replace ses montures sur son nez.

Ils lui disent tous qu'il serait mieux sans lunettes.

Ils lui disent tous que des lentilles c'est mieux, que ça le mettrait en valeur et tout et tout.

Mais moi je l'aime avec ses lunettes.

Je veux pas qu'il les lâche, elles font partie de lui.

Et quand sa question finit par pénétrer mon esprit embrumé – pardon, concentré sur mon travail -, je décide d'oublier sa voix et de me replonger dans les souvenirs.

Et de lui tourner le dos pour réviser sérieusement, pour la demi heure qu'il me reste.

Parce que j'ai aucune envie de répondre très franchement à cette question trop directe.

Alors une petite franchise et un petit peu d'humour ?

Oh et puis je rajoute un « + » au « H ».

¤

- Tu sais je bosse sans toi aussi, vieux, sinon je serais pas en deuxième année.

¤

Je rajoute un « D » au « + » et je tourne la page.

Je rapproche le gros bouquin chiant et je griffonne sur les cours cette fois, ah l'Utah, ses paysages arides, ses montagnes Wasatch, son Grand Lac salé et ses Mormons…

_Je m'en fous mais d'une force…_

Je griffonne parce qu'il me rend nerveux aujourd'hui, ce qu'il avait jamais fait avant.

Il me rend nerveux parce qu'aujourd'hui j'ai l'impression d'être à découvert et qu'il a un peu moins de problème de vue que d'hab.

Faut dire qu'il est presbyte et pour eux, voir ce qu'il y a sous le nez relève de l'exploit.

C'est pas comme si c'est la première fois qu'on avait cette conversation, même si c'est la première fois qu'il me grille sec.

¤

- Justement.

¤

C'est pas comme si c'était toutes les semaines, ou qu' on avait tout le temps des partiels même si on croit très fort quand ça nous tombe dessus.

J'ai pas aimé son « c'est pas ça » et j'aime encore moins son « justement », là.

Y a rien de juste dans tout ça.

Ils sont un peu trop définitif, pas comme d'habitude. D'habitude il y a un « mais », après le « c'est pas ça » et une hésitation dans le « justement ». Là il y avait comme une certitude.

Comme s'il allait arrêter le jeu.

Après tout ça fait deux ans que ça dure et la fac c'est sérieux, hein ?

Il a pas de temps à perdre avec moi qui cherche des excuses pour le voir seul ?

On est plus au lycée, les occasions sont de plus en plus rares.

On est plus au lycée, ouais.

C'est ce que ça veut dire.

Et je retourne la page et je dessine un cœur autour du H+D. Et comme je suis un grand comique, je dessine quatre petites dents coloriées, deux en haut, deux en bas, parce que mon cœur si on a de l'imagination, on dirait une bouche de dessin animé.

Et comme on est des mecs, des vrais, des durs, je dessine aux quatre coins du cœur, quatre bouts d'os représentant deux os croisés, comme si c'était une tête de mort.

Ben ouais quand même, un mec qui dessine des cœurs ça fait pas sérieux. On est pas en primaire non plus.

Et puis s'il voit le dessin, il est pas obligé de penser que c'est lui. Il est pas le seul « H » que je connaisse après tout.

Puis je tourne la page encore, pour de bon et j'écris mes cours à en éclater la pointe de mon stylo, dans ma tête et j'ai envie de tout envoyer se faire foutre.

Dans les faits j'écris normalement parce qu'il y est pour rien s'il me met en colère.

Je m'en veux un peu à moi aussi.

Et je garde le sourire même s'il est un peu jaune, faut lui répondre quand même.

¤

- Je bosse quand je veux. Bon, t'es là et t'es un bon prof quand tu poses des questions de cours, pas quand tu remets tes cours en question. Te monte pas la tête, vieux.

- Ok, je me monte la tête. Et tu as raison, je ne me pose peut-être pas les bonnes questions non plus.

¤

Et sur ma feuille dédiée au cours et rien qu'à ce putain de cours, je griffonne de la pointe de mon stylo-bille bleu foncé, une petite monture toute aussi bleue.

Pas ma faute, je révise vraiment ! C'est juste les idées qui parasitent. Et sa voix qui me distrait.

Quand il me parle près j'ai toujours envie de faire autre chose.

Et puis ça me fait sourire vrai. Ça me fait ça, les lunettes.

Je regarde la montre à quartz, écran rectangulaire et au bracelet d'acier qu'il m'a offert à mes 18 ans.

Je lutte avec les piles mais je m'en fous, je trouverais toujours un moyen pour qu'elle marche.

17h48, super, me reste douze minutes. Et deux minutes dans le couloir pour parler de nos vies parce qu'on est là pour réviser et pas pour autres choses. Ce qui est génial c'est qu'on est resté amis quand même, amis très forts, même, malgré nos silences et une certaine distance entre nous.

Dans le peu que l'on se garde, j'arrive à ne pas être largué, j'arrive à être là pour lui même quand il garde pour lui ce qui peut le ronger et il arrive à être là pour moi même quand je dis rien.

Même si j'aimerais plus mais ça je lui dirai pas.

Il me manque pas en tant qu'amis et ça, il peut rien faire pour moi, c'est pas en son pouvoir.

Je peux pas lui reprocher ça, même si quelque part, je le fais.

¤

- Ouais y a pas de question, j'ai zoné, mea culpa, j'étais loin mais je suis revenu. Allez, va, plus que dix minutes et t'es libéré !

¤

Et je le dis avec le sourire encore, décidément, je ferais bien une pub pour dentifrice mais j'ai trop de plombages pour être crédible. Heureusement que ce sont des composites.

Dix minutes de révision, quelques secondes de griffonnage, deux minutes de trajet.

Deux minutes, oui. Et plus rien parce qu'on fait plus le même trajet, moi je suis en résidence universitaire et lui, toujours dans la maison de ses parents.

Aller à la même fac que son meilleur ami/crush a un prix : 250 crédits. Et oui, on est amis d'enfance mais ça veut pas dire qu'on habitait dans le même quartier.

Mes grands-parents vivent à deux pas de notre primaire. « L'école des enfants ». Ok ils se sont pas foulés pour le nom, 'toutes façons, on savait pas lire au début.

Il venait assez souvent dormir à la maison quand on révisait avant, au collège mais surtout au lycée.

C'est là que j'ai appris à aimer les contrôles.

Il répond rien sur le coup, mais il se rapproche de moi, je l'entends à ses pas. L'est bien bruyant d'un seul coup.

Et mon regard s'attarde sur ce petit dessin qui m'attache à lui.

A cette partie de mon enfance.

¤

- Ok, no more questions, only solutions. Je vais reprendre activement la clope puisque tu loupes activement tes contrôles.

¤

Il parle à mon oreille, se moque de moi, il a plus d'exaspération dans la voix, c'est déjà ça. C'est quand même hard de se faire gentiment prendre pour un con. Nan sérieux, je le comprends !

Il parle à mon oreille… et je sens un peu ses carreaux, faudra qu'il les essuie après.

Décidément, même lui, me rappelle à lui.

C'est que j'essaie de pas trop y penser là, maintenant tout de suite.

Par contre il veut me gruger et y a pas moyen.

C'est moi qui gruges, d'abord.

¤

- Hey ! Nan, nan, nan, c'est pas juste ! Ma note est merdique mais la prochaine le sera pas ! A quoi tu sers, sinon ?

¤

Ah, ses lorgnons tous ronds avec ses scotchs dessus, moi je les aime, même s'il en a changé depuis. Même sa mère, à son grand regret, les garde dans un tiroir.

Il les portait le jour où il s'est pris le ballon que je lançais en pleine poire, la toute première fois où on s'est vus.

Ben oui, en voulant jouer à la balle au prisonnier, ma copine Hilde, a esquivé le ballon et c'est lui qui l'a pris.

Il était choqué, renfrogné, énervé, échevelé… et mignon.

Il a pas pleuré même s'il était tout rouge dans ses baskets blanches toutes neuves, sa salopette en jean et son polo marin. Et ses lunettes en plastique bleu foncé, enfin elles étaient par terre à ce moment-là, ça a fait qu'on voyait ses yeux cachés par ses longues mèches et sa tignasse sur le crâne, qu'on aurait dit un nid de piaf.

C'était son premier jour d'école, il était arrivé en milieu d'année, début janvier.

On pouvait faire meilleure impression quand même.

¤

- Si tu bossais sérieusement au lieu de bailler aux corneilles… t'as une _fille_ en tête ou quoi ?

¤

Il continue à me parler à l'oreille avec ses carreaux.

Merde, il m'empêche de penser à lui. Enfin à lui petit, lui petit qui sentait limite le talc c'est safe, c'est pas lui à vingt ans qui sent une formule mathématique.

Je lui répondrai ouais, après, le temps que j'écrive une ou deux lignes sur les Mormons qui vivent dans un état qui les reconnaît mais qui reconnaît pas leur polygamie…

Il était très mignon et je l'ai aimé tout de suite, avec l'innocence du môme de six ans que j'étais.

Il était encore très mignon quand il m'a lancé la balle en pleine tête avant que j'ai le temps de m'excuser, parce que comme tout le monde rigolait, il avait cru que je l'avais fait exprès.

Il était encore plus mignon quand je me suis précipité pour le taper, parce qu'il avait pas le droit et que devant tout le monde il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, sinon ils déduiraient que le ptit nouveau était un dur à cuire et que moi, le chevelu, j'étais une lavette. Question de respect.

Il était resté mignon, même avec un cocard ou deux, quand la maîtresse, furieuse, nous a tous les deux mis au coin pour « réfléchir à ce que nous venons de faire » parce que « ce n'était pas une manière d'agir avec ses amis »

Bon, il s'impatiente, je le sens au fait qu'il est toujours pas assis alors qu'il est limite plié en deux à me parler à l'oreille.

Alors je lui donne la seule réponse intelligente que je peux donner à sa super question.

¤

- Hein ?

¤

Super il arrête de parler, s'il pouvait se bouger un tout petit peu ça me rendrait service. Il est trop près de la page de mon classeur, pas assez noircie pour des révisions de près de deux heures.

Mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais pas avoué non plus.

Où j'en étais déjà ?

Ah ouais, on a été au coin et comme on savait pas encore bien écrire, la maîtresse ne nous a pas fait faire de lignes.

On a dû se détester dix bonnes minutes et quand j'ai vu que Heero triturait ses lunettes parce que j'avais cassé une branche, je lui ai dit que j'avais vraiment pas fait exprès et comme ma mamie était opticienne, elle pouvait les lui réparer.

Il m'a alors fait un sourire où il manquait deux dents de devant et il a dit qu'il avait pas fait exprès de déchirer mon polo blanc pendant « la bagarre ».

Je lui ai fait un sourire rempli de bagues, en haut comme en bas, un vrai grillage.

Et j'ai vu ses fossettes aux joues, surtout celle de la gauche puisqu'il a toujours un sourire en coin.

¤

- C'est peut-être la bonne question ? T'en as tous les symptômes, tu sais, les révisions bidons, les absences, les vents quand je te parle…

- …

- Tu vois, comme maintenant ?

- …

¤

On s'est serré la main et on est devenus amis, parfois c'est simple quand on est enfants. Vraiment très simple.

Ce début d'amitié a été pris en photo et j'ai ce cliché sur ma table de chevet et je le regarde presque tous les soirs.

C'était le jour de la photo de classe et la maîtresse revenait nous relever de notre punition pour que l'on puisse poser.

Quand elle est arrivée, suivie du photographe, elle lui a demandé de prendre une photo supplémentaire de nous en train de nous serrer la main, à ses frais, parce qu'on était « trop mignons »

Elle nous a dit de nous « faire un bisou » pour nous « excuser jusqu'au bout ».

On l'a fait pour avoir à la paix, mais aucun de nous ne s'est essuyé la joue, alors qu'on aurait pu le faire. Ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que je l'aurais fait sûrement. Sauf Hilde.

A l'époque où c'était facile d'être avec lui, il était plus petit que moi, avait une sacré touffe de cheveux, courts mais… effet touffe et petit épis sur le sommet du crâne.

J'avais les cheveux juste un peu trop longs sur les épaules. Lui et moi on connaissait ni le peigne, ni le gel, l'après-shampoing, le masque nutritif…

¤

- Tu m'écoutes pas, Duo… hey c'est si sérieux que ça ? C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

¤

Ok pour lui on s'arrête au peigne et au gel et on rajoute des ciseaux parce qu'il a taillé dans le nid, effet décoiffé stylisé. En fait il est pas coiffé mais ça fait comme si.

Moi à l'époque j'avais pas près d'un mètre et demi de cheveux. Oui je sais mais je les ai eu rasés une fois, à cause des poux et je ressemble à rien, je m'appelle pas David Beckam.

Depuis, j'ai juré de ne plus jamais les avoir courts. Et de plus jamais avoir de poux. Plus jamais.

Le temps des bagues et des lorgnons bleus.

Le bon vieux temps.

Bon faut que je lui réponde.

Et faut que j'arrête d'écrire parce que là j'ai écrit « Les Mormons portent des lorgnons ».

Je referme mon bouquin, me tourne vers lui et lui lance un regard ahuri parce que j'ai plus vraiment capté après la « fille dans la tête ».

Une fille ? Ce serait bien la première fois.

Mais de quoi il parle ?

¤

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu peux me le dire, tu sais, c'est pas comme si j'allais te la piquer ? Ptet qu'après les révisions seront plus utiles ? Tiens ? On dirait mon ancienne paire de lunettes que t'as dessiné…

¤

De fil en aiguille on est devenus super potes et d'année en année, de mignon je l'ai trouvé attirant et d'attirant je l'ai trouvé sensuel. J'avais 15 ans et on allait à la piscine.

Classique ? C'est comme ça que mon corps a su. Mais ma tête l'a su bien avant. Ma tête l'a su à six ans.

Dans ses yeux je suis resté un ami sincère, avec lequel il partage ses conneries – ah la première fois qu'on a fumé… la dernière pour moi, allergique -, la première sèche, la première anti-sèches, la boule puante à l'école et la première colle….

Je suis resté un ami sincère auquel il confie ses peines de cœur (la maîtresse qui déménage, il m'a consolé aussi), ses premières fois cosmiques et ses capotes trop grandes parce qu'il savait pas quelle taille acheter et ses sushis parce qu'il aime pas trop ça et que son père aimait un peu trop lui en donner dans sa gamelle.

C'était avant qu'on le mette à la cantine à cause de la distance.

Il a vite appris à aimer les sushis finalement.

¤

- Euh t'aurais pas trop sniffé le radiateur ? Ou c'est la misère de mes notes qui te fait délirer ?

- Non. Par contre le cœur que tu as dessiné tout à l'heure pourrait indiquer que t'as quelqu'un dans la peau. Seulement je ne sais pas qui, j'étais trop loin pour voir les lettres.

- …

¤

On se disait tout oui et il sait que je suis gay oui, mais il sait pas que je l'ai su avec lui. Je lui ai parlé de mes autres coups de cœur, de ce châtain-roux aux yeux verts au prénom impossible.

Comment ça, Duo ? C'est facile à prononcer, facile à retenir. Si j'avais eu un frère, mes parents l'auraient appelé Trio, ils ont arrêté le massacre à temps.

Nan mais sans déconner, vous me voyez lui dire « Heero je te kiffe grave ? » parce que lui dire je t'aime avec les vrais mots ça fait peur ? Ou par peur du rejet ?

Rejet, j'aurais pas connu.

On pouvait tout se dire et je pouvais lui dire que je ressentais des choses pour lui, c'est pas un sauvage, c'est quelqu'un d'ouvert même si parfois il avait l'air constipé.

Il m'aurait pas rejeté. Et c'est ça le problème.

¤

- Et je t'ai parlé de fille tout à l'heure pour voir à quel point tu me mettais dans le vent, je n'ai pas été déçu.

¤

Il aurait « compris » et dit que ça changeait rien entre nous et quelque part c'est pire. Pire parce que quand on aime, on veut que ça change, faut pas se leurrer, on se déclare pas pour se faire dire qu'on restera potes, ceux qui disent le contraire sont des mytho pathologiques. On veut pas être compris, mais aimés.

Pire de faire comme avant, quand on sait que l'autre le pense sincèrement, aussi sincèrement que toi, avec toute la bonne ou mauvaise volonté du monde, tu peux sincèrement pas faire comme si.

¤

- Bon, il est 18h02 tu vas être en…

¤

Pire d'avoir la confirmation et non merci, j'avais pas besoin d'avoir la confirmation de ce que je savais déjà, je suis con, mais je me soigne.

Pas besoin d'entendre, ni de voir le non dans sa bouche, dans ses yeux, derrière ses verres.

Pas besoin de rester sur le carreau. J'y suis déjà après tout, j'ai pas besoin de me faire enfoncer le clou.

Il tend la main et revient à la page précédente de mon cahier-classeur.

Ma main droite tient le stylo, la gauche soutient ma tête.

Rien pour entraver…

Rien pour arrêter le temps, rien, tout va trop vite et en même temps je vois la scène au ralenti.

Rien pour l'empêcher de tomber sur le cœur.

Sur le H+D

Sur les quatre petites dents.

Et sur les os façon tête de mort.

Rien et il est trop tard.

¤

- …

¤

Il dit rien.

J'ai même pas la force de courir, même pas la force de détaler ou même de m'expliquer.

Expliquer quoi ?

J'ai le cœur qui bat très fort, j'en ai mal à la tête.

Bien sûr que le H peut être quelqu'un d'autre que lui, complètement. Je connais bien un Howard. D'accord, il est archi vieux mais je le connais quand même.

Alors pourquoi ne pas lui dire, si jusqu'à présent je lui disais tout ?

Deux ans que j'étais dans la lune avec lui, de plus en plus depuis que je le vois de moins en moins.

Le temps passe si longtemps pour celui qui attend et pour celui qui n'attend rien, peut-être encore plus.

Si j'arrivais à bouger, je donnerais le change, car en restant comme ça, je risquais de me faire griller.

Avec un peu de chance il verra pas.

Il verra pas ce qu'il a sous son nez, comme d'hab.

Il le verra pas et moi je verrai pas de compassion.

Je veux pas.

Et j'arrive pas à donner le change, il est trop tard pour l'humour, j'ai été trop surpris, j'ai laissé passer ma chance de faire comme si.

A côté de ça, ce serait faire l'hypocrite.

Oui je l'ai été largement, mais pas à ce point.

Je l'aime plus qu'un ami, mais il reste mon meilleur ami.

Même s'il est plus.

Même si je suis plus le sien.

Oula, je m'emballe ptet un peu vite ?

Mais quand on sait pas on peut que déduire.

Une déduction logique : j'ai plus d'excuse pour le voir plus qu'il le faut.

J'en avais pas avant, faut que je reprenne l'habitude.

¤

- …

¤

J'entends que son souffle et le tic-tac de ma montre.

Je sens plus ses lorgnons, peut-être qu'il veut plus me toucher ?

Il me prend le stylo des mains et moi j'ai un réflexe idiot : je cache mon visage très vite entre mes mains, je veux pas voir.

Je veux pas voir.

Je veux pas le voir faire une croix sur le cœur.

J'entends malgré moi le stylo glisser sur la feuille.

J'ai pas envie de pleurer là, vraiment pas.

J'ai envie de partir, c'est différent.

Rassembler mes affaires et filer, filer…

Mais je peux pas bouger.

¤

- …

¤

Il me parle toujours pas et moi non plus.

Il doit m'observer.

Il doit croire que je pleure, il doit pas savoir quoi faire, pourquoi je suis dans cet état.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours que son cœur est à nu.

Ce n'est pas tous les jours que son cœur se brise.

Il me restera plus qu'à le rapiécer avec des petits bouts de scotch.

Ça se répare un cœur, mais ça laisse des traces.

Il pose ses mains sur mes poignets, toujours sans me parler, pour découvrir mon visage.

Je résiste.

Il lâche mes mains et apparemment il me lâche puisque je l'entends marcher et fermer la porte.

Il m'a même pas dit au revoir.

Je reste assis là quelques secondes à inspirer, expirer doucement.

Respirer.

Quelques secondes, minutes même, les yeux fermés, le visage dans les mains.

Je pense à rien.

Puis j'ôte mes mains, parce que, mine de rien, j'ai besoin de mes yeux pour ranger mes affaires, pour me diriger.

Alors je les ouvre les yeux, j'ai pas le choix.

¤

- …

¤

Ça pique un peu et c'est tout flou, parce que j'ai fermé les yeux très forts.

Si forts que je vois des choses.

C'est masochiste ce que je fais.

J'ai pas besoin de voir mon classeur pour le refermer mais mes yeux sont attirés par une page noircie.

Mes yeux regardent le cœur que je pensais barré et moi mal barré.

Mes yeux regardent mon cœur intact. Et un cœur qui l'entoure.

Un cœur qui entoure le mien, sans os.

Je comprends sans comprendre.

Je comprends rien et je m'en fous.

Et là j'ai envie de rire.

Et j'ai envie de pleurer.

Alors je ris et je renifle un coup, je prends un stylo de ma trousse – ou un crayon, je sais pas ce que je prends du moment que ça marche – et je me vois en train de rajouter aux quatre coins du nouveau cœur des bouts d'os.

Parce qu'on est des mecs, des vrais.

Et en regardant un peu mieux la table, je vois un cahier vert.

Le sien.

Et avec ma vision périphérique, je vois ses pompes noires.

Alors je lui demande, nonchalant, tout en fignolant les petits os.

¤

- Ah, t'es pas parti ?

- Hn. Pas sans mes affaires. Et mes baskets. Et ce qu'il y a dedans.

¤

Ah, il a enfin remarqué ?

Il se décolle de la porte et se rapproche prudemment.

Je dessine toujours, les cours sont terminés, non ?

¤

- Je dois te rendre les baskets ?

- Non c'est bon, le jaune te va mieux qu'à moi.

¤

Il se rapproche encore.

Je peaufine le dessin.

¤

- Tu m'as jamais dit que t'étais bi.

- Vrai. Et tu m'as jamais dit que tu étais homo, je l'ai su quand t'es resté scotché sur Marc Dacascos dans Crying Freeman.

¤

Oh ? Il nie pas ? C'est bien ça ?

Je pouffe.

Stressé ? Oui, mais pas de la même manière.

¤

- Ouais mais je t'ai raconté pour Trowa. Et pour Millardo.

- Tu as des goûts parfois discutables.

- C'est pas très sympa pour Tro.

- Je ne pensais pas à Barton.

¤

Je suis sous pilote automatique.

Il se rapproche.

¤

- Quand j'y pense, tu m'as jamais demandé si tu me plaisais. En général, quand un hétéro sait, il a tendance à se croire menacé et/ou irrésistible…

- J'ai pensé que t'aurais trouvé ça suspect ou ballot que je demande. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es homo que je dois te plaire.

- Clair.

- Et puis je ne suis pas hétéro, Duo.

- Vachement bien l'imitation quand même.

¤

Je l'écoute et il me déconcentre pas.

C'est que je suis plus obligé de faire semblant.

Il est près de moi et il continue.

¤

- Et c'est pas facile à avouer qu'on aime les deux, certains jugent vite et concluent que c'est parce qu'on ne veut pas choisir.

¤

Je dessine un smiley à côté du H de Heero. Un smiley renfrogné avec une touffe de cheveux et une paire de lunettes toutes rondes. Et je ris bêtement.

Je sais même pas si je réalise.

¤

- Je t'aurais pas jugé, on est potes.

¤

Je suis sérieux.

¤

- Je sais et c'est le problème.

¤

Il pose sa main sur mon épaule gauche.

¤

- Hein ?

- Tu m'aurais pas jugé, tu m'aurais compris et même si ça m'aurait touché, ça m'aurait vite gonflé.

- Ah ?

¤

Il se penche pour voir ce que je fais puis, de la main droite, je le vois prendre un stylo noir et s'approcher du D.

Je peaufine les lunettes et la mine renfrognée.

¤

- Tu avais 15 ans quand tu l'as su pour toi et moi je l'ai seulement _compris_ à 17.

¤

Pas question de lui dire que j'ai su grâce à lui.

Et puis quoi encore ?

Laissons-le dans son trip Marc Dacascos.

Au fait, c'est quoi son type ?

¤

- Et alors ?

- Ça aurait trop fait je le sors de mon chapeau.

- Comme là ?

- Ouais, comme là.

¤

Il dessine un truc, je vois pas bien ce que c'est.

Il peaufine aussi et il esquisse un demi-sourire.

Suis concentré sur mon Heetouffe.

C'est surréaliste cette conversation, ce comportement.

Complètement space.

¤

- …

- Pourquoi t'as pas voulu me le dire, Heero. La vraie raison.

- Je te connais, tu m'aurais demandé comment je l'ai su, avec qui je l'ai su...

¤

A côté de ça pourquoi ce serait forcément spécial ?

Enfin si c'est spécial mais… ça fait pas révélation ?

¤

- Tu m'as pas demandé comment je l'ai su, pourquoi je t'aurais demandé ?

- Attends, j'ai 17 ans, on est amis d'enfance, tu m'as connu qu'avec des filles et tu me crois logiquement hétéro, je t'annonce que je suis bi, comme ça et tu ne demandes rien ?

¤

J'ai juste oublié que la vie, c'était pas forcément stéréotypé, tout n'était pas téléphoné.

Et que ça peut être plus simple qu'on le croit.

Et c'était une sacrée surprise.

Belle, oui.

¤

- C'est vrai, je t'aurais demandé. Suis curieux, pas intrusif. Tu m'aurais pas dit qui j'aurais pas pleuré non plus.

- Je sais bien. Mais comme tu n'aimes pas le mensonge ou le silence, je me serais senti obligé de te dire…

¤

Sa main gauche n'est plus sur mon épaule, mais sur ma nuque, juste sous ma natte.

Fait chaud d'un seul coup.

Saleté de radiateur.

Il chuchote quelque chose à mon oreille.

C'est pas comme si on se touchait pas de temps en temps.

Mais il me touche différemment, juste un peu.

Juste un peu plus.

¤

- Quoi ?

¤

Ou c'est ptet moins qui interprète encore.

C'est tellement naturel…

Non, il a pas l'habitude de me caresser le cou.

Faire style de l'étrangler un cou, oui, mais pas ça.

Entre habitude et naturel mon corps balance.

Si familier et si différent.

Que je réalise ou non, on passe peut-être d'amis à…

A quoi ?

Qu'est-ce qu'on est maintenant, dis ?

¤

- Que c'est de ta faute. Tout est parti de toi même si d'autres m'ont plu. _Et j'avais peur d'être déçu._

¤

Je jette un œil sur ce qu'il a dessiné.

Et j'éclate de rire.

Un smiley bien sûr, près du D du cœur dans le cœur.

Mais avec une petite natte sur le côté et un grand sourire tout plein de dents et de bagues.

Dugrillage.

Je me rembobine la phrase précédente.

Il me parle pas que de nanas, là ?

Je lui ai connu une blonde aux sourcils fourchus, sa prems.

Il a flirté avec Hilde, il est même sorti avec l'ex surveillante à lunettes.

Il aime les macarons apparemment.

Et puis il y a eu la sœur du beau Mill… mais bon, Mill, ça date de deux ans et je me suis fait jeter.

Et Réléna ça s'est terminé il y a peu.

En même temps ça aurait été trop bizarre.

¤

- Attends, t'es déjà sorti avec un mec ?

¤

Je me tourne sur ma droite, complètement cette fois.

Il se tourne vers moi.

Il a de beaux yeux le gaillard.

Dommage qu'ils soient cachés par ses carreaux ?

Pour la première fois oui, c'est dommage.

Parce que j'ai l'occasion de le regarder dans les yeux et que j'ai les yeux qui dévient sur ses lèvres.

C'est plus fort que moi.

La main dans mon cou me détend de trop.

Ptet qu'il veut m'endormir ?

¤

- Oui mais pas longtemps ?

¤

J'ai envie d'effacer toutes les bouches qui l'ont connu.

J'ai envie de poser ma marque quelque part.

J'ai envie de croire que j'hallucine pas, que je prends pas mes désirs pour des réalités.

J'ai envie de croire qu'il a fait un cœur sur mon cœur.

Ça fait peur à quel point j'ai envie de croire.

¤

- Et tu me l'as même pas dit ? Chacal.

¤

Il voit bien que je plaisante.

¤

- Est-ce qu'on peut… en parler plus tard ?

- Quoi, tu veux me zapper ?

¤

Je souris doucement et je relève la tête.

Il est toujours debout sur ma droite et se penche doucement en avant.

¤

- Non, je dois donner des cours, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui, je me rappelle. Allez, file, on en reparlera plus tard.

¤

Oui mais quand ?

On trouvera le temps, on trouve toujours plus de temps dans ces cas-là. Je le lis dans ses yeux qui se rapprochent des miens.

On fait un pas dans le vide mine de rien, on passe de quatorze ans d'amitié à du plus.

On sait pas ce que ça va donner, mais apparemment on en a envie tous les deux.

Mes mains trop sages refusent de quitter la table.

Les siennes encadrent mon visage.

¤

- Tu me dis pas au revoir ?

¤

Son ton oscille entre nervosité, espièglerie et soulagement.

Il veut un au revoir ? Roh, moi aussi.

Ma main droite quitte la table, pose le stylo, pour se poser sur son nez.

Là où il y avait la petite cicatrice laissée par ses montures quand elles sont rencontré mon ballon.

_J'ai envie de le toucher._

Y a pas de raison que ce soit lui qui prenne les initiatives.

On sera le seul bateau avec deux capitaines.

De l'index je remonte sa monture sur ses cheveux.

Et il ferme les yeux.

Il entrouvre ses lèvres pleines, fermes.

_J'ai envie de l'embrasser… j'ai le droit, dîtes ? _

¤

- Tu triches…

¤

Il a un petit sourire qui fait ressortir ses fossettes, son petit sourire canaille. Celui que je vois que lorsqu'il a un truc en tête. Celui qui m'a fait craquer la première fois.

Il ouvre les yeux. Tiens, ils sont beaux, profonds, foncés, etc…

Mais quelle midinette je fais…

Yeux bleus, yeux d'amoureux ?

Fallait-il que je louche pour ne pas voir ces yeux-là.

Je l'ai toujours vu me regarder, me suis jamais rendu compte du quelque chose de plus.

Oh tout petit, pas très voyant.

Mais il était là.

Il devient très gros quand on a plus d'œillères.

Et quand on a plus peur de regarder.

Et je me moquais de lui, le bigleux, je suis pas mieux.

Parce que mon regard s'enfuit sur le côté à trop plonger dans le bleu, et sur le côté il y a des baskets noires.

Et du coup, je les reconnais : ce sont les miennes.

J'éclate de rire et je secoue la tête.

La main sur la nuque me fait revenir au plus important.

A l'instant présent.

Je le regarde encore.

Et il me regarde encore plus.

¤

- Pour tricher il faut jouer. Et je ne joue pas, Duo…

¤

Il joue pas… ça tombe bien, moi non plus.

Tout est contradictoire et tout s'imbrique.

Il y a des choses à dire, des choses à voir, des choses à comprendre et à appréhender mais on a le temps, tout le temps, sauf là. Je pense qu'au cœur sur mon cahier.

J'ai envie que ce soit réel tout ça, pour le moment on a des mots, un dessin et des mains.

Sa main sur ma peau.

J'ai envie de le toucher.

J'ai envie de l'embrasser.

Grave.

Nos nez se touchent.

Il sent bon…

¤

- Oh, Duo, comme tu es, comme tu es… flou…

¤

J'éclate de rire. On est presbyte ou on l'est pas.

Ma voix est un peu voilée.

¤

- C'est pour mieux te troubler mon enfant.

¤

Ses lèvres se posent sur ma pommette droite.

J'avais pas senti ses lèvres sur ma peau depuis que la maîtresse nous avait forcé à nous donner un bisou, pour vraiment faire la paix.

C'est familier mais différent.

Complètement différent.

Sa peau me fait de l'effet.

Nous n'avons plus six ans après tout.

Ma voix change.

¤

- T'as pas besoin de ça.

¤

La sienne aussi.

¤

- Toi non plus.

¤

Ses lèvres caressent les miennes.

Douces au début, juste douces, elles font toc-toc, demandent si ce n'est pas trop.

Oui c'est trop. Trop longtemps.

Alors elles s'entrouvrent.

Sensuelles.

Très sensuelles.

Trop sensuelles…

¤

- Je…

¤

Sa langue caresse les commissures… et emporte mon souffle.

¤

- Chuut…

¤

Et je goûte au fruit défendu.

Et j'en reprendrai encore.

Et encore.

Et encore.

D'abord.

Tu seras en retard à ton cours, Heero…

Mais tu peux partir, même loin, j'ai une trace de toi indélébile.

Ouep, sur mon cahier-classeur, à l'encre qui s'efface qu'au blanc et je veux pas oublier non.

Pas de table rase, on évolue, on oublie rien, on est amis non pas « mais » mais « ET » plus.

Utah, je t'aime et c'est à toi que je le dis à haute voix.

Et qui sait un jour ? Je le dirais à quelqu'un d'autre… _pourquoi pas en anglais puisqu'il préfère..._

¤

_**Annexe de l'université de Sanks City 4, département des Langues Vivantes, salle 402, 14 février AC 201, 17h30**._

¤

¤

**OWARI**

* * *

Vala, vala !

Héhéhé.

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! Bon vous avez tout plein de lecture et je me mets officiellement en pause !

A peluche'

Mithy ¤ week-end ! ¤

Ps : la formule mathématique est un vrai parfum qui sent trop bon rahhh !


End file.
